Code Geass, Lelouch of the Rebellion: The Movie
by Sincerely Ash
Summary: A recount of Code Geass as a live action movie.
1. Movie Preview, R1, Part 1

**Author's Note:** Heeeey! So yesterday, just sitting and eating asparagus, I had in my mind a vision of a young boy as Lelouch walking up to his father and demanding what in God's name had happened to his mother, in live action. Immediately after, I was struck by a terrible need to have some sort of Code Geass live action movie. The reality is that will never happen in a million years, it's just too much clichéd fanservice if they give in to our every command. But as a writer, my fancy was tickled. I had the cast, the costumes and makeup, the scenery, where it would be filmed, effects, and half the screenplay written in my mind in a mere five seconds. And I just couldn't help myself XD (I know, screw that fangirl, she's just doing fanservice, what a horrid little asshole, doesn't respect the show)

So, I decided to create my own little screenplay, with each season broken into two parts, totally four separate movies. Each chapter will be a separate scene. As with all movies, it won't be entirely the same as the anime, because I have my own vision for how it would be as a movie, and I may have to pull a few scenes out so as to make it a believable screenplay length, but overall, the ending and major events in the movie will not change. There will also be some fun added scenes and flashbacks. ^^

So yes, this is probably one of the most flameable fanfics I will ever write, and I'm conflicted to post it, but what's a girl to do. I have needs.

Also, I've only written a short something-reminiscence-of-a-screenplay-but-still-really-shitty once, and it wasn't very good. Please try not to judge.

And finally, bear with me. Each chapter takes a great deal to write no matter how short. (This particular one took three hours, but only because I had to go through 13 episodes and pick the scenes I liked.) I have to view the anime in comparsion to the scene in my head, decide what dialogue to take word for word, if I have to leave anything out, the order of events (since not everything in Code Geass takes place chronologically, some are flashbacks), how to describe things, and such, while staying true to the nature of the show. Therefore, it will be much harder to write chapters in one or two nights like I usually do.

Even so, I hope you enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>-Preview-<p>

_(Young Suzaku has his head in his hands. All around him is the destruction of Japan. Dead soldiers are being cremated in the background. Lelouch stands because him, hands shaking, teeth gritted.)_

YOUNG LELOUCH: I swear to God…

YOUNG SUZAKU: *looks up* …?

YOUNG LELOUCH: No, I swear on my **life**, Suzaku! I will one day kill them all! I'll obliterate Britannia!

* * *

><p><em>(Young Nunally is in a hospital bed, her eyes and legs wrapped haphazardly in bandages everywhere.)<em>

YOUNG NUNALLY: Big brother…?

YOUNG LELOUCH: Yes, Nunally?

YOUNG NUNALLY: Euphie was sad when she came to visit me yesterday.

YOUNG LELOUCH: Huh…?

YOUNG NUNALLY: Is it true what she said? Are they really going to send us away?

_(Young Lelouch's expression hardens.)_

YOUNG LELOUCH: Yes, Nunally…it's true…but I promise I will protect you, no matter what. And I will get you your sight back, too. So you don't have to worry at all, okay?

YOUNG NUNALLY: Okay. *smiles*

* * *

><p><span>Darkness is everywhere in this world, ruled with an iron fist…<span>

* * *

><p><em>(C2 is sitting on Lelouch's bed, staring blankly at him.)<em>

C2: It appears you have a reason for living, Lelouch.

* * *

><p>NUNALLY: That was Suzaku on the television wasn't it?<p>

LELOUCH: *lays her down in bed* Yes…looks like he's alive after all these years.

* * *

><p><span>A world where greed, hatred, and discrimination run free…<span>

* * *

><p><em>(At the attempted execution of Suzaku Kururugi, Lelouch, masqueraded, appears on top of the fake transport of Prince Clovis, driven by Kallen.)<em>

LELOUCH: I am…Zero!

VALETTA: Zero?

_(Confusion erupts in the crowd. The Ashford Student Council, Nunally, Diethard, JLF, Black Knights, and others are shown watching this unfold on television.)_

* * *

><p><span>A fallen prince with an incredible power will rise from the shadows…<span>

_(The Black Knights are standing on a boat, having just freed the hotel hostages.)_

LELOUCH: People! Fear us! Or rally behind us as you see fit! We are the Black Knights!

LLOYD: *chuckles* Ironic isn't it? The terrorists referring to themselves as Knights?

LELOUCH: We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield, regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians. We cannot stand by and watch such cruelty be carried out.

_(Nunally is shown folding paper cranes with Sayoko.)_

LELOUCH IN THE BACKGROUND: Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless-

_(Kallen's mother is shown cleaning up a broken vase while Kallen's stepmother rants and raves at her.)_

LELOUCH CONT.: We shall appear again-

_(Lelouch puts a gun to Clovis' head as he begs for his life.)_

LELOUCH CONT.: No matter how mighty-

_(The ship that the JLF is on explodes before Cornelia's eyes.)_

LELOUCH CONT.: Or formidable our foe might be!

* * *

><p>KALLEN: Knights…for justice?<p>

* * *

><p><em>(C2 and Lelouch are talking in his room.)<em>

C2: And to have this Utopia you'd…?

LELOUCH: It's simple really. When somebody wins, the fighting will end.

* * *

><p><span>And bring the world hope.<span>

* * *

><p>MILLY: Suzaku, what do you think of Zero?<p>

SUZAKU: *frowns* His methods are completely unnecessary, and will only lead to more bloodshed in the future…

_(The body bags of soldiers of Narita are shown as he says this.)_

* * *

><p><em>(In the bathroom, while taking a shower, Kallen grabs Lelouch by the hand and pulls out a pocket knife, prepared to kill him.)<em>

* * *

><p><em>(The sinking of the hotel at Lake Halaguchi is shown, as Suzaku panics, rushing the Lancelot towards it.)<em>

* * *

><p>C2 (as a narrator): Geass: He who uses this inhuman power will find his heart isolated; whether he wants it that way or not.<p>

_(The police lineup intended to execute Lelouch for false suspicion of terrorism all commit suicide at his command.)_

C2 Cont.: Thus he plummets into the abyss that lies good and evil.

_(Lelouch is seen repeatedly beating the wall in anger after discovering he killed Shirley's father.)_

C2 Cont.: But if a man can climb out of that abyss and into the light-

_(Blackout.)_

C2 Cont.: …Then that man has the soul of a king.

Code Geass, Lelouch of the Rebellion, Part 1.

Coming Soon.


	2. R1, Part 1, Scene 1

**Author's Note:** I'm surprised by all the positive comments related to my idea, but now I'm worried that I'll do horribly! XD You guys are great, really. Thank you all so much, and I'll try to live up to my word and bring you the best work I can!

-Scene 1-

-A Short History-

_(2009 a.t.b. It is nighttime in the palace. Marianne is talking with V2. Young Anya is searching for some help, lost. Suddenly, the argument grows heated and V2 pulls a gun on Marianne, brutally murdering her. Anya gasps, and Marianne collapses to the ground in a bloody mess.)_

LELOUCH (as narrator): Change can never be achieved in humanity unless someone wins and someone loses.

_(C2 is seen packing her things, donning a cloak so as to escape the palace.)_

LELOUCH CONT.: Everywhere we go there is pain. There is suffering.

_(Young Lelouch runs down the halls of the hospital in a panic, searching for the room where Nunally is.)_

YOUNG LELOUCH: Where is she? Where is my little sister, dammit?

LELOUCH CONT.: It is very hard to create a world where everyone is pleased; where there is not a single drop of bloodshed. And those who try will find their hands dirtied forever with the sins of their revolutions for eternity.

_(Young Lelouch bursts into Nunally's hospital room, panting. Jeremiah calls after him, barely managing to catch up with him.)_

YOUNG LELOUCH: Nunally! Nunally! *runs up to where she is laid, fast asleep. Her legs and eyes are covered in bandages.*

JEREMIAH: Your Highness, please!

YOUNG LELOUCH: Nunally, please, oh God no! *grabs her hand, starting to cry* Why did they do this to her? Why Nunally? She never hurt a fly! Why my mother? What did **they** do wrong!

JEREMIAH: I am…terribly sorry, Your Highness…

YOUNG LELOUCH: Tell me…since no one else will…will she ever…will she ever…?

JEREMIAH: I'm sorry…Your Highness…

YOUNG LELOUCH: DAMMIT! *sobs more, mumbling incoherently to what can only be assumed as Nunally*

LELOUCH CONT.: A perfect world…a world that is a gentler place…one without an exchange of combat, but an exchange of ideas around one table…for that is the closest to perfection one can get…but even so, the path is stained in blood and tears…the path requires one to have the motivation to trample over others and sacrifice without hesistation…

* * *

><p><em>(A few days later, in the Imperial Court. The doors open and the guards announce the person who has come to address the Emperor.)<em>

GUARD: Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne!

_(Young Lelouch walks down the aisle, trying desperately to ignore the whispers and murmurs of the nobility around him about the rumours they have heard. He comes the the end of the aisle, standing before his father, Charles.)_

YOUNG LELOUCH: Hail, your Majesty! My mother, the Empress, is dead!

CHARLES: Old news, what of it.

YOUNG LELOUCH: What of it?

CHARLES: You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that? Send the next one in! I have no time for these childish games!

YOUNG LELOUCH: *rushes up the stairs, only to be blocked by guards* Father!

CHARLES: *raise his hands to stop the guards*

YOUNG LELOUCH: Why didn't you keep her out of harm's way? You're the Emperor; the greatest man in this Nation if not the world! You should've protected her and now you don't even visit Nunally!

CHARLES: I have no use for that weakling.

YOUNG LELOUCH: That weakling…?

CHARLES: That is what it means to be royalty.

YOUNG LELOUCH: Then I don't want to be your heir; I give up my claim to the throne!

_(Shock ripples through the crowd.)_

YOUNG LELOUCH CONT.: I'm sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you, Father, I've had enough!

CHARLES: You are dead. You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home, the food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you! In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed! *stands* Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?

_(Young Lelouch gasps and falls backwards down the stairs.)_

CHARLES: Lelouch…You are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunally to Japan. As Prince and Princess you will serve well as bargaining tools.

LELOUCH CONT.: To so easily and wistly execute a child's innocence in public like that was despicable. The sheer audacity to say such, to treat us as mere objects, especially in front of everyone drove me mad. He cared not for us, not even enough to spare us the tiniest shred of mercy, to treat us even slightly like we were still his blood. His words echoed in my head day and night, sickening me to the greatest degree.

My father had in his mind a view of a world where nobody lied. But in his ignorance, trying to create a world that never changed, he merely turned into the same kind of monster he wished to eradicate. He was a reflection of both of our greatest nightmares, the only thing we ever had in common.

* * *

><p><em>(Two days later. Young Nunally is sitting up in bed, her eyes still wrapped, but awake, feeling the petals of some flowers her half-sister Euphemia brought in secret, even though she was not supposed to visit. Young Lelouch walks in, his expression grim.)<em>

YOUNG NUNALLY: Hello…? Is someone there…?

YOUNG LELOUCH: *nods, trying to put a smile at least into his voice* Yes Nunally…it's me, Lelouch.

YOUNG NUNALLY: Big Brother, you're back! Lelouch, you'll never believe it! Euphie came to visit me early this morning. She was only here for a brief moment, she said she had to get back quickly, but wasn't that nice of her?

LELOUCH CONT.: Euphemia was a kind soul, but she was reckless and impulsive. She risked a great deal in coming to visit Nunally in secret that day, but she would not be our Euphemia had she not. I had no doubt in my mind that Cornelia would scold her.

YOUNG LELOUCH: *smiles* Y-yeah…

YOUNG NUNALLY: Big brother…?

YOUNG LELOUCH: Yes, Nunally?

YOUNG NUNALLY: There's something that bothered me though…

YOUNG LELOUCH: What is it?

YOUNG NUNALLY: Euphie was sad when she came to visit me.

YOUNG LELOUCH: Huh…?

YOUNG NUNALLY: Is it true what she said? Are they really going to send us away?

_(Young Lelouch's expression hardens.)_

YOUNG LELOUCH: Yes, Nunally…it's true…but I promise I will protect you, no matter what. And I will get you your sight back, too. So you don't have to worry at all, okay?

YOUNG NUNALLY: Okay. *smiles*

* * *

><p><em>(Anya watches scaredly, hiding in the hallway by the open door to a room where discussion is going on. She winces and gasps each time she hears the sound of Jeremiah's outrage.)<em>

JEREMIAH: Where is His Highness? What do you mean he and his sister were sent away? They can't do that, I'm they're Guardian! As placed in the will of the late Empress Marianne herself! Don't give me that crap, tell me where!

LELOUCH CONT.: As hard as he tried, his efforts would be wasted. Before long, Japan was invaded by Britannia…

* * *

><p><em>(Skip to the Kururugi Shrine, where Lelouch and Suzaku are playing while Nunally sits and listens. Knightmares fill the sky, and Suzaku pales greatly.)<em>

YOUNG LELOUCH: Suzaku…what's that?

YOUNG SUZAKU: …

YOUNG NUNALLY: Guys? What's that whirring noise I hear? Is it a plane going by?

YOUNG LELOUCH: *snaps out of it* Oh, yeah, Nunally! There's just a whole bunch of planes doing drills right now! Everything's just fine!

LELOUCH CONT.: With the introduction of the new weapon, the Knightmare Frame, Japan didn't stand a chance. Within a month, Japan was crushed under the mighty fist of Britannia.

_(The death and destruction of Japan, as well as several war scenes are shown, as well as the scene where Suzaku, Lelouch, and Nunally walk past all the dead Japanese lying on the ground, while Lelouch carries Nunally on his back and Suzaku sobs quietly.)_

LELOUCH CONT.: The Japanese culture was stripped away, along with its rights, government, and even its name. It was re-baptisted with the name Area 11, merely another colony of the heartless Imperial Empire. Nunally and I were declared casualities of war, and if anyone had been searching for us, they certainly weren't anymore.

Suzaku and I were separated, and Nunally and I took up residence with the formerly powerful Ashford family.

_(Milly's family welcomes Young Lelouch and Young Nunally into Ashford Academy, and C2 is taken into custody of Clovis while spying on Lelouch.)_

But each day those words swirled in my head, and the animosity towards my father grew each day. If even a semblance of a perfect world could be created, I did not care what it would take. I would give my life if it meant a gentler place for my sister, and I would not rest until that man was dead.

I remembered the words I said to Suzaku long ago…

* * *

><p><em>(Young Suzaku has his head in his hands. All around him is the destruction of Japan. Dead soldiers are being cremated in the background. Lelouch stands because him, hands shaking, teeth gritted.)<em>

YOUNG LELOUCH: I swear to God…

YOUNG SUZAKU: *looks up* …?

YOUNG LELOUCH: No, I swear on my **life**, Suzaku! I will one day kill them all! I'll obliterate Britannia!

LELOUCH CONT.: And I plotted my revenge.


End file.
